Harry Potter The Prince of the Night
by GodrickGryphindor
Summary: A dying race. New recruits. And Vampires? Rating is for the violence and such.
1. Chapter 1

            The people of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and

their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. This big secret was at this moment sleeping in a old worn out bed in the smallest bedroom of the house. At first look you would think that this person was as normal as normal could be. 

However it was what was inside the small boy that made the Dursley's blood run cold. You see this small boy, their nephew Harry Potter, was a wizard. It was this that they kept from anyone who would happen to visit. But this night while all were asleep a even deeper fear was in the process of being done. No one heard the light click as the lock in the kitchen turned. No one heard the open and close of the back door as some one had entered. No one heard the soft barely audible steps of a this dark and frightening being. No one even heard the sound of the door to the smallest bed room open, or the soft sound it made when he closed the door. Before a sound could be made it was drowned out as the life of this young child seeped into the mouth of this ancient being. As the last drop of life left the young boy the stranger took a knife from his cloak and gently slices a small area on his own arm. Blood began to flow as the blade opened the pale skin. Drops landed in the open mouth of the boy fighting to stay awake. 

The taste of this new drink was making him wild with hunger. Lightening fast the mans arm was brought to the mouth of this youth. Gulp after gulp the youth devoured this new food, until he was pulled fro it with a pain that couldn't match any other. Pain so horrible that he couldn't even speak. The older figure backed away cradling his arm as he watched the youth change. He too had been through the same ordeal as the young boy was now. The boys body was dieing his organs stopping. Slowly his heart was beginning to beat slower and slower until finally it stopped. There lying on the bed curled up fear etched on his face was the cold lifeless body of Harry Potter. The dark figure left the house to return to safety of the hidden Keep in the Forbidden Forest, as the first rays of sunlight began to etch over the sky. He wasn't scared of the sunrise but rather the people that appeared as it rose. Entering the Keep he rushed to the center room, sighing he sat down. Now it was only a mater of time.

            In his office the elderly wizard sat watching the sun rise as a single tear fell. The savior of the wizarding world was lost. It was too late. But in fear of what would happen if the muggles would do he had two teachers go to his house and gather the belongings of the boy, and the boy himself to bring back to castle. But the thing he had not counted on would come to pass as the boy awakened.

"Minerva, you get the boy's body I'll get his belongings." Whispered the voice of Severus Snape. Minerva nodded as she walked the stairs to the smallest bed. What she hadn't expected was what was in the room. As she opened the door a young man/boy turned to her and smiled. With a soft thump she fell to floor, out cold. The Potions Master rushed up to the room to find a young man kneeling next to Minerva. He could hardly believe his eyes as the boy raised his head to greet the new person standing next to him.

"Hello Professor, what are you doing here?" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Professor, what are you doing here?"

****

            Fear. Yes it was the only emotion the weathered Potion's Master could feel. Or was it a mixture of fear and surprise. He watched as the young man stood from the floor. Clothes tattered and torn from what appeared to be a sudden growth spurt. As the boy became upright Severus no longer had to glance down but rather straight forward. This boy was by his best estimate around 6'9". He was not really thin but held a swimmers build. The once unruly hair now was flat and straight reaching past the front of his shoulders. His skin was a soft pale. The once emerald green eyes now bright silver softened as he gazed at him. What was he going to say? Who is going to believe him when he tells them he had nothing to do with this transformation. Then a voice soft as the wind brought him out of his thoughts back to the world he was in.

"Professor, what are you here for?" Shaking his head he cleared his thoughts and then spoke.

"Potter gather your things from here and meet me downstairs, we are going to Hogwarts."

"Yes Professor." The young man turned and knelt down beside his small bed and removed a loose plank in the floor. Reaching in he grabbed his photo album, wand and a few other items he had stored there. As he turned he remembered the transfiguration instructor out cold on his floor. Holding his wand he spoke softly. "Enervate." Slowly the instructor rose and looked back at the young man as he spoke. "Professor, please don't be startled, I believe we are needed elsewhere."

"You are correct Mr. Potter, come on then." Replied the instructor with a hint of nervousness evident in her voice. He followed the Professor downstairs where his other Professor stood waiting. He had removed the covering from the fireplace and had a small fire going. Reaching inside his robes he produced a small leather bag. Taking a pinch he handed the bag to the other two standing next to him. Once the bag had returned to him he stored it away as spoke. 

"Hogwarts Headmaster's Office" And with  that he was gone. Followed closely by Professor McGonagall and then by Harry Potter. As he fell out of the fireplace he rolled and stopped in a sitting position right in front of an older man than him, who had dark piercing eyes and a rough facial structure, that he knew as his Godfather Sirius Black. Next to him was his best friend Remus Lupin, and then behind the desk the elderly wizard Albus Dumbledor. Harry was all too aware of the surprise in the room as three sets of eyes stared right at him. Fawkes was just being Fawkes. The silence was deafening as no sound was heard. Harry looked up and watched as Sirius opened and closed his mouth making it look as if he was part fish.

"Sirius stop that your not a fish." And with a small click his godfathers mouth closed. "Um, what's going on here, usually when I find myself here and se my godfather I usually get a hug?" This managed to bring Albus out his state of shock as he spoke.

"My dear boy, your dead, I felt your life force dissolve from you but how, how are her…" He stopped as he saw the tell, tell markings on the young mans neck. "By Merlin's beard, you you've been bitten!" Life a flash his head was being turned so that the occupants could get a better view. 

"Albus please tell me this isn't what I think it is?" Sirius pleaded with the headmaster.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but it is exactly what it you think it is."

"What is what?" Harry exclaimed.

"My dear boy," Dumbledore started with a sad look upon his face, "you've been bitten by a vampire, which means you have been turned to one as well."

"But I thought Vampires hated the sun light." Stated Sirius.

"Normally you are correct. The only way Harry could be immune to the deadly rays of the sun is to have been bitten by Vlad Dracula. The first vampire. You see vampires have heightened  sensory abilities. They are far stronger and faster than anything except for werewolves." Harry couldn't believe his ears, he was a Vampire. But how, when?

"I don't remember being bitten Professor." Harry stated.

"Most don't child, but this is a first I have ever heard of a child being bitten."

"But what about my schooling and such?"

"That is something we are going to have to work on, also what are we going to tell the Ministry, they believe you to be dead." Harry had just begun to actually accept that he was a real live wizard but now he's a vampire? Don't Vampires need to drink blood to live? "I know what you are thinking Harry, and your right normal food is no longer an option for you. Being a vampire your body is no longer alive as it was, and because of this you will need to drink another source of life, but I can't have you biting other students. Are you feeling hungry or anything of the sort at the moment?"

"No not at the moment." 

"Hrm, I guess we will just have to wait and see how long you can go between feedings. But in the mean time you'll have to drink the blood of chickens and such." In Harry's mind his thoughts were mixed together. He didn't know what to think. What was going to happen now? "Now Harry, I trust you won't bite any body at this school, if you do I'll have to expel you. Now Minerva would you please show Mr. Potter to his new chambers on the third floor. This will be your new home Harry, since thins has come to be I feel it will be safer for you to be away from the dorms during school. It is less likely for you to bite anyone if you are alone." Harry nodded and left with his transfiguration instructor hoping that his life wouldn't get any worse. 

            That night Harry just laid on the bed, wide awake. His silvery eyes saw everything perfectly with out any light at all. He knew where every bug and rodent stood at that moment. He could feel the change in the wind when something had moved. His ears heard a new sound, a sound that he felt that no mortal, wizard, or witch could possibly hear. It was a soft melody that flowed in the night air. The sounds of the animals that came out during the night to feed, the calls of their mates. This all calmed the new vampire. Then there was a yearning to leave the castle and walk amongst the trees. 

            Deep in the forest hidden from mortals sight, The Keep stood housing the first of it's kind. Hidden from the world for eons. The figure stalked through the dark halls searching for something, exactly what he was searching for was not known as of yet. He knew he needed to teach the young one. Teach him the magic of the vampires train him in their way of fighting. Soon the young one's blood lust would hit. His first feeding has not yet come. Stopping in front of a window he called out with his mind, called his newborn, called his son. For the safety of his loved ones the young one must learn to be strong against the evils of his new life. He knew vampirism was a gift and a curse. And it was this curse that he needed to prepare this newborn for.

"Come child, come to me to learn, come to me and be safe." Harry heard in his ears. He stood and walked to the window. He felt that he must go. That his safety and that of his friends were at stake if he didn't. Grabbing his cloak he left his room and soon found himself in the court yard of Hogwarts. Looking above him he saw the silver orb that was the moon, not quite full but almost. In his mind he saw an image of a silver wolf. He saw it running through the forest. Hearing the wind rush past his ears, the smell of the forest was intoxicating. The freshness, and the freedom he felt. Slowly a large stone building came into view. At the entrance stood a man that looked no older than 30. His features were distinct and strong. The figure raised a hand and Harry found himself reaching out to grab hold of it. 

"Welcome Mr. Potter, My name is Vlad Tepes Alucard, or better known as Dracula." 


	3. Chapter 3

            Sitting behind his desk, having just re-read the schools policy of acceptable students for Hogwarts, Albus sighed. The policy strictly forbids any vampire to attend the school. This, to Albus, was sickening blow to the side of light. The lone person who had the power to defeat Voldemort, now is forbidden to learn. Albus decidedly against transferring Harry to another school. He wouldn't have it. The only way for Harry to finish his schooling was if the staff was able to keep Harry's transformation secret. But that was another thing by now everyone in the wizarding world thinks that Harry Potter is dead. Leaning back in his chair Albus was uncertain.

            Miles away deep in the Forbidden Forest, two figures were, what looked to an observer was fighting, but in real one was teaching the other was learning. Neither looked as if they had been at thins for more than a few minutes. It didn't look like they had been sparring for over 20 hours. But fatigue was starting to catch with the younger one. His moves were beginning to get slower, and not as precise.

"Enough, it is time to rest." Said the older figure.

"Yes sir." The younger one replied.

"It is good that your instinct has kicked in as it did or you would have been in worse shape."

"I agree."

"Come inside with me, it is time you learned how use your heightened abilities, in learning how to read and comprehend faster." The older figure pointed to a table stacked with books and rolls of parchment. "Read those by night fall. For this night you will learn more about being part of it."

            Miles away in an abandoned house, a snake like figure sat glaring into the fire. His followers feared his wrath, his pet loved his attention. Though he was back with a mortal shell he was still an empty vessel. His only rival who he swore to kill himself was now dead. Over 15 years ago he had learned of Godric's Hollow, where the last remaining heirs lived. The only heirs that could have rivaled him. It was easy to gain a spy amongst the four friends. So on Halloween he left his home, left to attack the remain people that kept him from his goals. But something he happened that he could not fathom happened. To protect the last heir, a mother died. So she invoked an old magic that prevented him from obtaining his goal. Instead he found himself with out a body and weak. The nearly 15 years later he tries again but another unfathomable event happened Priori Incantatem was cast on the two wands. Not expecting the child to hold the strength to force his own to reverse the effects in a way. Then the boy managed to return to the safety of Hogwarts. Though try as he might it was something else not even near him that took the life. Now his goals would be hindered to an extent as the heir's life force is what was needed for the immortality to take hold. Grabbing his drink he threw it into the fire which let out a loud hiss as the liquid vaporized. He Must find who and what was the cause of the Death of Harry Potter.

            Harry sat, and read, and read and read. Book after book, scroll after scroll he learned the history and foretelling of the vampire race. He learned he was the first wizard vampire to exist in almost a millennium. The last was killed in a fight with another vampire. That vampire was the one who was training him. Vlad. Reading the last line of the last scroll Harry was tired, his eyes hurt, and his body wasn't used to the stillness it was forced to endure. Standing Harry stretched his aching muscles.

"Vlad, I am finished."

"Very well, young one, it is just becoming dark, come outside with me." Harry nodded and followed Vlad out of the keep. His teach had spoken the truth night was on it's way. The sun had gone down behind the forest. Several yards away Vlad was standing looking at Harry. He had gained a massive amount of respect for this father of vampires. Vlad stayed far away from the outside world as much as possible. Harry had learn that the outside world wasn't very understanding of those who were different. Even among the other vampires he would be considered most as an outcast since he was a wizard on top of being a vampire. The literature told him that most vampires are very proud of their distinct race. But also that during the last time a wiz-vampire strife amongst the race occurred, nearly the entire race was killed. It was the strength and power of being the first vampire was Vlad able to stop this person. This time he decided he would be the one who change and teach the new one. The one destined to relieve the world of the evil that had come. Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and joined his teacher. The night he had ventured into the forest several weeks before he had envisioned himself as a wolf, pure silver. He wondered if Vlad was going to teach him his ability to control his transformation. 

"Time has come my child, you have the knowledge and the training of a thousand men. This is going to be your last night here in this keep as a student, after tonight you will return to your wizarding school to finish your schooling there. Now if you remember the night I called you, you saw your self as a wolf, you entered the forest and soon arrived here. With out realizing it you turned into a wolf and returned to your natural form when you saw me. The image of the animal you want to become is all you need to become like that animal. But you must be careful with the form of the wolf, though you are not a werewolf, if you bite a human he will become one. I ask you not to turn anyone. You have the strength and power to but it is dangerous if not done properly." Vlad and Harry stood near the edge of the forest gazing at the rising moon. Harry thought of Vlad as a father he never had. It brought comfort to Harry's heart. Turning to Vlad, Harry gave the elder one a loving hug. This brought a smile to old vampire's face. He knew this one would not betray him like so many before have. 

Harry watched as Vlad walked back to the keep. He had a home now, though he knew he wouldn't visit very much, Harry knew for the first time the love of a father. Turning to the forest before him, he smiled as he remember the animagus form of his father. Harry felt his body shift and change. Standing where Harry once stood was a gleaming white stag. With a leap the stag disappeared into the forest. Not knowing that his godfather and best friend Remus was at that moment running around in the forest. Remus had become a werewolf and Sirius had become a very large black dog. Galloping through the forest feeling the wind flow around his body he felt free. Suddenly the stag stopped in its tracks as two animals unknowing to them had appeared in his path. Harry though laughed in his mind. The two animals were playing with each other. Harry slowly and silently moved closer to the rolling animals. Then with a neigh the two bolt apart and looked for the maker of the sound. When the two set eyes on the large stag before them they both fell to the ground unconscious. Harry knew what the two had thought they had seen. Transforming back into his vampiric form, Harry sat down next to the wolf and gently shook it shoulder. With a yelp the wolf jumped up and began to look for the intruder. When his eyes focused on a form he knew for a very long time he eased his body and went over to the black dog. Playfully snipping at the dogs tail it too jumped up with a yelp. As soon as his eyes landed on  Harry his body and mind became calm.

"Remus, transform." The words were simple and yet very, very, very powerful. With a nod a glow appeared around the old wolf. And as if he were and animagi, he for the first time in his life became human on a full moon. Tears of joy fell from the once wolf now a man. Harry seeing his dilemma embraced the old friend in a hug. Turning his head to the dog he spoke once more. "Sirius, transform." No one would understand the power this boy held in him. As commanded Sirius transformed back into his human form. "It's okay Sirius, Remus won't become a werewolf. I've freed him of the curse, now he can be human or wolf when ever he wants, though on a full moon if he did happen to bite anyone mortal he would transfer the curse." The two men stared in shock of this revelation .

"But ho…how, how did you do it Harry?" Sirius asked quickly.

"I did it with love for a friend, and being The Prince of the Night, helps." Harry smiled. 

"Thank you so much Harry, you have done something no one has been able to do ever. Also Albus told us of your transformation. I hope you don't bite anyone." Remus mused.

"I won't I only feed twice a week now. And I can do that with chickens. But," Harry's face fell some, "I am sure you know a vampire can't eat normal food, we won't die from a stake to the heart, or water, or sunlight err rather for me in sunlight, but garlic does have an effect on me. If I so much as touch anything that has garlic in it or on it the bloodlust hits me and I become far worse than you did Remus, I mean I won't just bite people but kill them, my abilities to control myself will be lost for a few days." Both men were saddened by the youths words but they also understood. 

"I guess we should return to the castle, everybody is very worried about you Harry, and they have a very short time in determining how to deal with the new issues that have been brought up." Remus spoke wisely. So then the trio turned into a pack of wolves or rather two wolves and a stray dog. They romped and played all the way back to the school. As they reached the edge of the forest they all saw Hagrid sitting on his stump next to his house. Hagrid hadn't noticed the three animals. It wasn't until they had transformed and Remus laid a hand upon the half giant's shoulder that he realized there was people next to him. 

"Huh…wha'. Oh ello there Professor Lu…" Suddenly the realization hit Hagrid. He looked up at the sky to see the moon as full as it gets, then back at Lupin who is supposed to be a werewolf right now. "How'd it happen, how'd you get by the curse?"

"That my friend is due to The Prince of the Night, Harry Potter." Remus said as he moved so that Hagrid could see a young man. Fear crept up in Hagrid's face when he saw that this young man was a vampire.

"Hagrid, it's me, I won't bite you, you're my best friend." Harry said with a smile. Hagrid smiled as he realized it was really Harry.

"'arry it's good ter see yeh back with us an' all." Hagrid said as he pulled the young man into a bear hug.

"Hag…Hagrid I may be an undead but I still need to breathe." Hagrid blushed and released the young man. 

"Sorry 'bout that. Dumbledore is lookin' fer yeh, I 'magin that yeh should 'ead on in an' find 'em" Harry nodded and left for the school with Remus, Sirius in his dog form, and Hagrid in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

            As the four made their way to the castle Harry drifted away in his thoughts of the past. Vlad was like a father to him now, but his hear yearned for his real parents. He got only a small time with them but he knew that they were proud of him and his accomplishments. The castle here was more of a home to him than any where else. He saw Dumbledore as a grandfather, McGonagall, as the strict grandmother, and Snape, well he was just Snape. But over all his heart was here. And now he decided it was going to stay here as well. The foyer was the one thing that everyone sees as they come into Hogwarts. And it was in this foyer that they met the Headmaster of the school this night is a small shock.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter,  I see you have rounded up a few of your friends." Dumbledore smiled as he surveyed the group. "Tell me isn't still a full moon tonight, it must have passed since Mr. Lupin is in his human form."

"Headmaster, there is still a full moon out tonight, but Remus' curse is no longer ruling him. Rather he rules it now." Harry spoke.

"I see, and would you mind telling me how…" Dumbledore was cut off by Professor Snape entered the room and beheld its occupants. When his eyes landed on the once werewolf now human he was very much shocked.

"Ho…how did you get by the curse. It is impossible." He said flatly. 

"It is to all but two, one of those two can lift or change the nature of the curse. But it isn't that easy yet. For the curse of the wolf to be changed or lifted the one that is cursed must have some sort of attachment to the one who lifts or changes it." Harry spoke gently.

"And how Potter do you know this?" Snapped Snape.

"Because it was I who freed him of the curse. I couldn't fully remove it as I haven't the power that Vlad does, I was able to change the curse to a gift, one that Remus can control. So now the curse no longer controls Remus, Remus controls the curse."

"Ahh I see now, you must be the foretold Prince of the Night." Dumbledore spoke softly. Harry nodded his head showing it was true.

"What is the Prince of the Night?" Snapped Snape.

"That is not yet known to us Severus, the last to be one was killed many, many years ago. No one know exactly who killed him, but alas he is dead, and as to the foretelling I spoke of Sybil gave me that prediction just after James Potter graduated. She told me that when the time comes the savior will die but be reborn as the Prince of the Night. So as you see the only one who fits that description is young Harry Potter." Albus made his way down the steps and was looking rather sad. The twinkle in his eyes had left. "Even though Harry, you are some what alive, there is absolutely no way for a vampire to be a student here." The sparkle that had been Harry's eyes vanished at these words. With out the sparkle in the young vampire's eyes he looked deadly. As he closed his eyes a single tear appeared at the corner of his right eye. The tear looked as if it was the finest diamond. Snape gasped as the tear slowly slid down the pale face. No one has ever seen a vampire cry. Grabbing an empty vial he caught the falling tear. A vampire's tear is as pure as a unicorn is. The healing properties it held was greater than that of a phoenix tear. Harry slowly opened his eyes which let out more tears. Snape caught as many as he could. Dumbledore pulled the young man into a loving embrace. Then he pulled back and held a smile that to anyone who had seen it knew he was up to something. "But…there is nothing saying it is against school policies if there was a vampire instructor. And it just happens we need a new DADA instructor."

"I bet Remus would like that Professor." Harry spoke softly.

"That I would Harry, but as it is I have to leave the country on some errands, so I can't take that position." Remus smiled. Harry looked up at the Headmaster, who had a wide grin on his face. 

"So Mr. Potter would like to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor?" Harry gleamed at that. He had learned more than most had while he was with Vlad. 

"I'd love to, but…the only thing is every one believes me dead."

"Ahh yes, that is the ever present problem, so you won't be able to use your real name. How about Vlad Tepes Alucard II?" No one had heard or see a tall figure appear in the foyer behind the small group. So when he spoke every one jumped.

"I would be honored if Harry would take my name as my adopted son." Vlad said as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Then I shall, Professor I believe we need to get some paper work set up as I think the ministry will need information on me." Harry's adopted father spoke once more.

"I came to ask that you please look after the young one, his abilities will keep him safe but you know the dangers that vampire's face amongst humans."

"Yes I understand Alucard, I promise that while young Vlad Tepes Alucard II is here he will remain safe from the rest of the school." With that Vlad left for his keep. Dumbledore looked right into Harry's silver eyes, and in them he saw not hate nor fear, he was full of confidence and strength to do what is right. "Now Vlad if you would follow me there are some papers that need to be filled out and I know vampires have no need of sleep but I will show you to your rooms." Harry followed Albus as the others watched after them. Of those that were still there only one didn't have a smile on his face. Another year and he has not been able to teach the DADA class. Sighing he turned and went to his rooms in the dungeon. Hagrid clapped Remus on his shoulder and the tri that was left turned to the exit and left.  So for now all was some what right with the world here inside Hogwarts. But else where there were tears of sadness for they would start the school year with their best friend. The house Quiditch team would be needing to find a new seeker, and keeper. Old enemies had the audacity of teasing those who had bee friends with Potter. And then there was one who was enraged that one had been able to do what he had been trying for years to do. No one knew what the future held for them, but it was certainly not what they expected when they would arrive to find a surprise Albus held for them.

            Dumbledore sat behind his desk in his office grinning as he wanted to see the faces on the students when they saw their new DADA instructor. Harry had volunteered to ride the train with the students for safety sake. Albus nodded to that and smiled. Albus had arranged for Harry to have ready access to the courtyard in a hurry if he needed it. His class room would be held on ground level in an abandoned classroom, so he could leave if he needed to. Now all Albus had to do is inform the rest of the staff of Harry's new identity. Laughing to himself Albus stood and entered his chambers for the night. 

            Else where in the castle was a figure who wouldn't sleep but traveling to London to catch the Hogwarts express. Smiling to himself Vlad (Harry) formed an image of a blue banded hawk. And in a flicker of light he was soaring through the night sky. He remembered when he was on a broom that he felt free. But this was more than just being free, this was freedom like he had never felt before. The cool air rushing past him. The clouds that hide his body from the moon. The sounds that he heard was purely music to his ears. Below him was the night life that appeared each night. As the lights of London began to appear Vlad began to slow his flight. There on the outskirts was the train yard. The sun would soon be high in the sky. Landing in some shadows he returned to his human form and walked over to Platforms 9 and 10. There just a few steps in front of him were a group of people he knew very well. 

"Same as last year packed with muggles. Come on now get a move on you don't want to miss the train." Mrs. Weasley spoke as she rushed the group of reads along. Harry watched as the twins entered the barrier, then Ginny. Ron stopped and looked back hoping against hope that his best friend would be running along. But no one came. Sadly he turned and entered the barrier.

"Excuse me ma'am but is this the barrier that leads to Hogwarts?" Harry asked the little witch just before she stepped through.

"Yes it is, oh you must be the new instructor, well come on now you don't want to be late now do you?" She smiled.

"Too right you are. I am guessing you and the group that just went through are the Weasley family?"

"Why yes we are. How did you know?" 

"Well word has it that your family that were the closest to Mr. Harry Potter. I was told he thought you and your family as his own." She smiled as a tear fell. She nodded and went through the barrier. As Harry stepped through he was greeted with the familiar sights and sound of the Hogwarts Express. He showed the conductor his pass and boarded the train. Up along the hall way was a trio. From the sound of it they were teasing a group of people in the compartment. Gliding up to the trio with out a sound he stopped and looked down. "Excuse me here but what seems the problem?" All three boys and those in the compartment jumped at his voice. When the trio looked at the man who spoke the leader spoke.

"And if it is what is it to you?"

"It would be a months worth of detention and 100 points from your house."

"You can't do that your not an instructor." He sneered.

"Oh but I am, Vlad Tepes Alucard II instructor of DADA at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The blonde headed face paled even more, but that wasn't all that happened when he look right into this person's eyes. Fear crept up into the boys body. Fear that he never thought was alive. And with a thud he was unconscious being held up by the other to people. "Now I suggest that if you don't want more points removed I would return to you compartment and stay there till we get to Hogsmead." With that the group hurried down the corridor and then disappeared. Harry Turned to the people in the compartment to find Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Umm excuse me but would you mind terribly if I sat with you. I am dead tired and would like to meet a few of my new students for the year." The group nodded their heads vigorously and he entered and sat next Ginny. "I guess you already know my name, so would mind introducing yourselves to me then?" 

"I'm Hermione Granger, this one here next to me is Ronald Weasley, ( Ron for short) and the girl there is Ginny Weasley."

"Greetings, I know now who my best students are going to be already, you each have this look about you that you know what you are doing. Now I hope it isn't too awful rude but what was that group of boys going on about, who was it that died?" Saddened eyes now faced him as he asked that question.

"It…it was our best friend Harry Potter, he died at his relatives home in the middle of the night."

"Ahh I see, and I understand. I know a wise old man once told me that death isn't the end but the next adventure for us to conquer." 

"I know who your talking about, Headmaster Dumbledore said the exact thing our first year." Hermione gushed.

"Then I know that you can understand how that sounds huh?"

"Yeah many say he is mad, but if you ask me he's the best man I have ever met." Ginny said softly. The rest of the trip was done in silence. The sky outside was beginning to get darker. Vlad closed his eyes and smiled as he listened to the sounds of the night.

"We are almost there, so I think you should be getting ready. I'll leave you now as I too need to get ready." And with a swift motion Vlad left the compartment and headed for the back of the train to change his clothes. When the train stopped he stepped off and disappeared into the night. The students that were heading for the castle never saw the silver wolf that bound up the trail before them. 

"Welcome, welcome to another year here at Hogwarts, shortly we'll hold the sorting ceremony followed by a few announcements  and introductions. Then we will eat." As Dumbledore sat back down the doors to the Great Hall opened and a large line of first years came bustling behind McGonagall. At the front of the room stood a three legged stool which had upon it an old wizards hat. When everything was quiet a rip appeared and the hat began to sing.

_Oh, you may not think I, pretty,_

_But don't judge me._

_I am what you see._

_You'll find nothing any smarter,_

_So kick your hats back and listen,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat._

_There's nothing I can't see in your head,_

_So don't hide from me._

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you should be._

            The hat continued to sing for a couple of minutes and then stopped. Everyone in the room clapped. The McGonagall spoke. She began to call names off of the scroll she held.

"Zalof, Henry"

"Gryffindor" The hat yelled.

"Zanderwood, Lillian"

"Gryffindor"

"Zend, Albert"

"Slytherin" As the hat yelled the house for the last student the Slytherin table clapped. McGonagall rolled up the scroll and tapped with her wand and it vanished. Turning to the hat and the stool she gently tapped them and they too disappeared. When she had taken her seat Albus stood.

"Welcome first years, I am sad to report this but it is true Voldemort has returned." A gasped flowed over the students, "And alas one has left our number. On June 30th of this year, a student was killed in his home. We will greatly miss him, but remember that he is only truly gone when we have forgotten him. So it is to this I raise my class and salute Harry J. Potter." Everyone in the Great Hall weather or not that they wanted to salute the person did so. "And to his memory that the schools staff and governors name the Quiditch field as Harry J. Potter Field." Tears fell from many on the room. The group that was closest to Harry cried openly and hugged each other. "Now on with the next announcement we have a new DADA instructor, please welcome Vlad Tepes Alucard II." With that the great doors to the Great Hall opened with a thud. There before the door stood a large gleaming white stag with golden horns. The stags eyes were bright silver. No one dared to speak for fear something would happen. Albus had a smile upon his face. The clunks of the stags hooves resonated through out the hall. When he reached mid ways of the hall he began to shimmer in a bright light. When the light faded there in the place of the mighty stag stood a tall man fairly young looking. His robes were solid black His long black hair laid gently over his shoulders and back. Many gasped as the realization hit them as to what this person was. With long flowing steps Vlad swept up to the teachers table and sat next to Dumbledore and Minerva. "Lets eat". When Albus said that food appeared on the golden plates and platters on the table. Every one was eating but one. His place was still empty except for a large gauntlet. Every once in a while he would sip from the drink. His silver eyes surveyed the students as they ate. 

"Albus, could you ask that Mrrs Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy stay after the feast I am sure when you ask that Severus will stay as well, the reason being is there was a slight occurrence on the train that I need to take care of." Albus nodded, and rose. 

"Now the Forbidden Forest is just that forbidden to all students, our care taker has added some items to the not allowed list those lists will be posted in each of the dormitories. Prefects will lead the first years to their dorms, and I need to see Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, Mr. and Ms. Weasley for a moment before you head to the dorms." With that the prefects lead their houses to the dorms and those who had been asked to stay came up to the teachers table. "Ahh that's good now Professor Alucard has informed me of something happening on the train. Would you mind telling me what it was about." Severus true to Albus' word was sitting next to Vlad to hear what was going on.

"Malfoy and his friends entered our compartment and began making fun of Harry's death, he was saying that with Harry gone the dark lord would rule all." Ginny gushed out as tears fell down her face. She was never one to lie, so Albus turned to the three from Slytherin House.

"I see and why do you feel the need to taint the memory of Mr. Potter?" Albus ask the three. But the three stayed quiet. Their eyes shown a sight of defiance. "Vlad, have you given the appropriate punishment?"

"Well I'm not sure if it would be appropriate or not, but I told them when they smarted off back at me the it would be a months worth of detention with me and Filch and 100 points from their house." Replied Vlad.

"I hate to say this but due to the facts of the matter, I also have to agree, but I'll add a months detention onto that, with and what they will be doing I haven't decided just yet." Severus said as he glared at his students.

"I hope in the future Mr. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle that when you think it would be fun to taunt the death a student or other member of one of the students family that you remember that next time you may find your self out of Hogwarts and your wands broken. And Mr. Malfoy, when you contact your father, make sure you tell him the truth. Now all of you go to your rooms and get a nights rest as school begins in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

            That night after the feast Harry walked the dark foreboding corridors of Hogwarts. Being a vampire he needed very little to no sleep at all. It was during this time that Harry's heightened senses heard the soft distant sound of feet on stone, and a slight whisper. Being one with the night, Harry hid amongst the shadows waiting for the owners of the voices and feet to appear. Just as his figure vanished into the shadows two students rounded the corner. The corridor they were following would lead back to Harry's chambers. As the two figures passed a window with moon light lighting the area up, Harry finally knew who the two rule breakers were. 

"There's something different about that new teacher." Malfoy spat. "If he knew the power I held he would hold his tongue."

"True one word from your father and he would be history." Zabini concluded. Slowly Harry left his hiding place and quietly followed the two students.

"I have sent a letter to father already."

"Then why are we going to his room?"

"I have this feeling that he isn't human. And by getting proof Father could get him thrown out of Hogwarts." Malfoy sneered. Anger was welling up in Harry. But he had to control his temper lest it could cause him to harm others. After hearing what he had, he was tired of his chase. With a quick move, he was now just out of the two sight. Hidden in the nights shadow past a moon lit window he waited. The two so concerned with each other didn't see the tall figure towering above them until they hit something solid. As the two sets of eyes met the set above them, they let out a silent screech of fear. Above them was a sight none has seen and lived through. Harry's facial expression was that of a predator ready to pounce on its prey. His eyes glowing bright silver, his fangs gleaming in the moon light. Before either boy could so much as move hands were upon their shoulders. 

"It's not nice to talk badly of a vampire. It could get you killed. Not that I would kill you, but there are others that would." Harry hissed. "Now why are you two out of bed and in a corridor that is off limits?" Neither boy answered. "Well I guess we will take this up with your head of house and Headmaster." With a swift move both boys were facing the exact opposite of which they were originally facing. With a stead and unwavering pressure the trio headed back towards the Great Hall. Only stopping once in their journey. With the swiftness of a cat, Harry knocked upon the Potion Master's quarters.

"Yes what is it?" yelled a voice from with in.

"Professor you are needed at the Headmaster's office as soon as possible."

"Very well Vlad, I'll follow you." And in seconds the trio grew to four in number. Snape was giving slide glances at the two Slytherins, wondering what they had done this time. In a few short moments they were all standing just outside of the Headmaster's Office.

"Lemon Drops" Vlad said quietly to the stone gargoyle which sprang to life and jumped aside. In side were the stair's that led to the Office of Hogwarts Headmaster. Once at the top Snape knocked on the oak door. From inside came a soft voice.

"Enter." As the four figures entered the office Albus frowned as one of the students he had to punish earlier was once again in his presence for something else. "And what do I owe this visit to and for what?"

"Headmaster I found these two gentlemen walking down the forbidden corridor to my rooms. I had over heard most of their conversation as well."

"I see, and what was it your heard?"

"They spoke of having one of their father's asking for my termination."

"On what grounds?" Snape asked suddenly. The two boys finally gained their power of speech by then and spoke.

"Because he's a vampire, he nearly killed us tonight!" Malfoy shouted.

"I beg your pardon Mr. Malfoy, I warned you that other vampires would do what I had done if you had insulted them. You would not be sitting here if you had met one other than myself." Harry spoke.

"Professor Alucard, is not a violent person, nor is he a danger to you or any other student in this facility. And as for your after hours adventure, you have again lost house points to the tune of 75 points each." Albus stated. Three heads snapped up in horror. 

"Albus must that be done?" Snape asked.

"I believe so Severus, as not only have they broken the curfew rules, they accused a teacher of endangering lives. They also entered an area strictly forbidden due to the request of Vlad Tepes Alucard II." 

"Vlad The Impaler?" Zabini asked with fear.

"I am his son so to speak. And believe me when I tell you that had anything happened to me you would receive a visit from him but that visit would be one you would not enjoy." Vlad spoke flatly. What was left of the color in the two boys faces vanished at the thought of meeting the Father of Vampires.

"I believe Severus that we are done here, would you mind escorting these two back to their dorm for us as I would like to speak to Vlad alone for a bit." Snape nodded to the Headmaster and stood with a hand clamped on two ears. The whole while telling them how stupid they are for insulting a creature that could kill them in an instant. As the door closed Vlad turned back to Albus.

"Albus, this bothers me, Mr. Malfoy mentioned that he had sent an owl to his father informing him of his beliefs of me. And anyone with the knowledge would know I am a vampire."

"That may be so but he can not force you to leave with due cause. Which he MUST have proof of. The School Governors are quite upset with him over last year."

"I see. Well I am off to roam the school, see you in the morning." With that Harry left the headmaster's office to enjoy what was left of the night. 

            The next day arrived as the sun slowly rose in the sky. Multi-color clouds littered the sky as the first rays of the sun graced the earth. Harry was walking around the lake listening to the music that filled the air. Natures song was one that was always there. But back up at the castle three figures made their way to the Headmaster's office. This wasn't going to be a casual meeting but one that would determine the lives of a few wizards.

"Enter" called the voice from with the office. Albus waited as the three men walked in. 

"Dumbledore, I have been informed of something I am not very happy about." Albus looked from the front figure to the one just behind him. The third figure stayed in the back just watching.

"And what is that Minister?"

"I was informed this morning that Vlad Tepes Alucard has been seen here. Or rather teaching here. I would think that you of all people would know that a dangerous vampire he is."

"And who has informed you that he was here?"

"Don't be a fool Dumbledore, you know very well who informed him." Spat Lucious Malfoy.

"I see, but I must say that you are wrong on this subject…" Albus was interrupted by a knock on the office door. "Enter." The door opened and there standing just in the shadow of the office was a tall figure. His features slightly hidden making it rather hard to determine who it is. "Ahh, Professor Alucard please do come in and have a seat we were just speaking about you." Albus said with a smile. Alucard nodded his head and entered the office and seating himself in the empty chair in front of the Headmasters desk. Three pairs of eyes were locked upon Alucard. Shock and underlying anger was felt by most.

"You were saying Dumbledore that Vlad Tepes Alucard wasn't teaching here, but then HE shows up here?" Malfoy spat.

"Vlad Tepes Alucard does not teach here, but Vlad Tepes Alucard II does." Fudges face drained of color while Malfoy's turned a violent red, and purple. Sputtering Malfoy spoke.

"Hi…his son?"

"Yes I am Vlad's son is there a problem with that?" Harry asked.

"Then you were the one who attacked my son!" The vampire's eyes darkened at that statement. 

"You sir are miss-informed  as I nor has another vampire attacked your son. But rather he has tried to play in the lion's den." Harry spoke darkly. His vampiric attributes showing as he spoke. "I would advise you to remind your son that if he continues to play with fire he will get burned."

"So now you are threatening him."

"No I'm not Mr. Malfoy, giving a warning, I will not harm him, but if he says the wrong thing to the wrong person or vampire he will be harmed. I do try to keep him safe while he is here, but if he wants to play in the lion's den he must suffer if he wakens the lion." With that Vlad became somber and silent. The silver eyes slightly glowing. An eerie silence fell upon the room, even Faukes was silent. Silence was broken by a ear shattering screech from outside. With vampiric speed Harry dashed to the window. Coming out of the forest was Voldemort, and hundreds of Dementors and  deatheaters. Before anyone could do anything Harry was out the window and headed towards the ground at alarming speeds. But he never hit, instead he was floating about halfway down. The group that was making their way toward the castle stopped upon seeing the floating figure. The scent of fear drifted across the vampire's nose. The Dementors froze in mid step. The deatheaters were gathering near their leader. Harry suddenly smiled to himself, as Prince of Darkness came to the surface again. Shooting a silent glare at the Dementors they turned and left the field. Voldemort and his followers were soon left with out the aide of those dark creatures. Even those who were still in the forest left. Fury was flowing from Voldemort as he vanished from the grounds of Hogwarts. His followers broke and ran. Vlad smiled and quickly returned to the window he had jumped from.

"I hope you believe me now Minister when I say that Voldemort has returned." Spoke Albus Dumbledore to the frightened Minister of Magic.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers:  
  
due to unavoidable circumstances I am unable to do much writing. I  
  
am however online on my chat server when I can be there. if you  
  
would like to chat with me please visit and choose one of the channels listed. or if you have mIRC or another irc client you can connect to the server by using  
  
Server: eu.wondernet.nu  
  
Port: 6667  
  
Channel: #mine

To join the channel listed above type /join #mine  
  
The nights events weighed heavily on Vlad's shoulders. The appearance of Voldemort was something he hadn't counted on until later in the year. But he was glad that the dementor's wouldn't side with him again. They were afraid of angering their Master. Vlad smiled at the expression on Voldemorts face as the dementor's left him. Sitting in class he waited for the 5th years to come in. He had Slytherin and Gryffindor's this time. He knew this would an interesting class.

"But Hermione he wouldn't hurt anyone." Vlad heard the distinct voice of one Ronald Weasley.

"Ron I just don't know, Vlad Tepes Alucard was an evil man he killed for fun." Snapped Hermione Granger.

"But this isn't him, it Vlad Tepes Alucard II he isn't his father."

"That may be so but he still is a vampire and I don't trust vampires." They were quiet for a bit then Hermione spoke again. "I wish Harry was here." She said sadly.

"So do I, so do I." Vlad watched them as they took seats in the back of the class. Soon the classroom filled with students and it was time to start the lesson.

"Welcome to DADA, I will be your instructor this year and possibly the rest of your time here at Hogwarts. A few basic rules before we start." Vlad paused and looked at Draco. "One you will respect each other while in this class room. Two there will be no name calling or berating of another person period. Three, relax, and enjoy your self." Vlad smiled to himself as watched to students take in that bit of information. "Now as I can determine from Professor Dumbledore's notes You have had really only one DADA Professor that was any good. And I am happy to say he and I are very good friends." Vlad was interrupted by a hand raised from a student. "Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"Professor Lupin is a werewolf, and he nearly killed a student when he was here." Vlad's eyes darkened. "I see Mr. Malfoy, were you the one attacked? No, were you there to see the incident? No, well then how do you know for certain that was in fact what happened?"

"I...I don't know sir." Malfoy spoke flatly.

"Well then, I want you to know that being disrespectful of a past Professor is not on my good list, So 5 points from Slytherin, and next time make sure you have your facts correct before you go spreading things you have no idea about. Now as I was saying, you have covered several area's in DADA, You are surprisingly nearly at the correct level for your year. So today we'll start on a dark creature. Can any one tell me what makes Vampire's a Dark Creature?" Several hands went up. Looking over at the Gryffindor side Vlad decided on calling on.. "Ms. Granger"

"Well sir Vampire's are considered dark creatures as they tend to be drawn to dark magic and deeds."

"Very good 5 points Ms. Granger. As Ms. Granger has said Vampires are naturally dark creatures as they do use dark magic and sorry to say kill both animals and humans." Vlad was once again interrupted by Malfoy.

"So you are a dark creature just like Lupin." He sneered.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy I am a vampire, as well as a dark creature, but just because one is classified under that title doesn't mean that they are dark. For example Professor Lupin is a dark creature not by choice but by accident, He doesn't associate with Voldemort or his death eaters, but people fear him. Most vampires are the same way, they are not dark creatures by choice but by accident. Vampire's can't sire children like most other humans and dark creatures. For a vampire to be what he or she is they are bitten by another vampire, once drained of their life blood the one who has bitten the victim has a choice either to let the victim die from blood lose or turn them." Watching the class Vlad saw many face's turn an ashen color. "Do not fear I will not harm any here. Now let's continue, does anyone know any Vampire Wizard?" No one spoke up or raised their hands. Slowly Hermione raised hers.

"There isn't one documented as Vampires usually never go after wizards. Vampire's mostly fear wizards and witches as they can be killed easier by a wizard or witch than by a muggle."

"That is mostly correct, Vampires do tend to stay away from magical folk. But there have been a total of two wizards turned." A gasp went through the class. "Can anyone tell me why a vampiric wizard is dangerous?" Malfoy spoke up to answer.

"A vampiric wizard is not affected by the Avada Kedavra, also vampiric wizards would be able to unimaginable magical feats as a vampire has heightened abilities."

"Correct, turning a wizard into a vampire is extremely dangerous. But if that wizard is good and decides to use what he or she is for the light then it is a good event." In the distance Vlad heard the sound of the bell to end classes. "For homework I want a 2 foot essay on the pro's and cons of being a vampire and their weaknesses. It is to be turned in at the end of the week. You may go but I wish to speak with Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. Good day." The class gathered their belongs and headed out for their next class or study period. Vlad watched as Ron and Hermione waited for him. "Ahh yes, Ms Granger what are some attributes vampires have?"

"Well."As the thoughts came she paled.

"Yes vampires have excellent hearing and sight and smell. I did hear your conversation outside of class. I am very hurt you feel that way Hermione." Vlad said with a grin. Both students paled even more. With a wave of his hand the door shut and magically lock and a silencing charm was placed. Both students began to back away fearing the man. "Now I am insulted Herm and Ron, I wouldn't hurt my friends." Vlad said with a grin. Ron and Hermione turned to each other with shocked expressions.

"Ha...Harry?" Ron sputter."

"Yes Ron it's me." The sounds of books dropping to the floor was heard and the sobbing as the two people rushed Vlad. "I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to scare you, but I couldn't let the fact out that I am a vampire and a wizard."

"It's okay Harry, at least your alive.well sort of anyway." Ron spoke. Harry smiled at them. "Hermione, Vlad Tepes Alucard never did what was written about him. He is a good person and father to all vampires as he is the first vampire." Hermione just nodded. The trio continued to talk for a while then Vlad walked them to them to he Great Hall for lunch. Before he left them they both promised not to reveal his true identity. As it would be deadly to him and them should that information get out. The rest of the week went by with out too much of a problem, Malfoy was constantly watching Vlad, Hermione and Ron stuck close to the man. Voldemort hadn't made so much as a sound after his failed attack. It was coming to the next full moon and Remus had returned to Hogwarts to visit Vlad and be with him as it would be his first full moon since Vlad had freed him of his curse. For the first time in many years Remus enjoyed the preceding time before the full moon. Snape came to Remus with a goblet of wolfsbane.

"Lupin it's time for you to take this." He snapped.

"Why thank you Severus but I don't need it any longer."

"What! It's almost time for you to leave for your change, take the wolfsbane." Severus ordered. He didn't see Vlad come up from behind him.

"Severus, Remus will no longer need the potion as his he isn't cursed with the werewolf's curse."

"Foolishness there is no cure for the curse." Vlad interrupted Severus' tirade. "Oh but there is. But it is one that only works if it is given freely, The cure requires an ancient being that has reign over ALL Dark Creatures."

"Rubbish that's only a fairy tale. The Prince of Darkness does not exis." Severus stopped as he began to piece together bits of information.

"Yes he does exist Severus." Remus spoke kindly. Seconds later you could hear the clanging of a metal goblet on the stone floor.

"Yes Severus I am the Prince of Darkness, and I have freed Remus of the curse of the full moon, though if he was in wolf form and bit anyone that isn't a dark creature he would pass on the curse to another. Same as me if I was in wolf form and I bit anyone I would as well pass on the curse." Severus paled at his discovery. "Come lets go to the Great Hall for dinner." Together they went into the Great Hall. Silence fell over the room as Remus a known werewolf walked in and sat up at the teachers table beside Albus. For the first time Remus was happy to be able to enjoy the time as a human during a full moon.


End file.
